


This is Her Son

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Series: Idiots Universe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, My version of Nana's story, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: Nana found out she was pregnant at 19, and had Tsuna when she was 20.  Her life had always been hard with different twists thrown her way, but she wouldn’t give it up for the world.  This is a birthday fic for Nana whose birthday is March 31. (I had this posted on my other account & was waiting to upload it on here after I got to a certain point on my other story called Idiots).  It’s something I wanted to write after I realized how young she was when she had Tsuna.  This can be seen as a little spin-off of Idiots if you want, where Chrome and Tsuna were talking about a surprise birthday party (which is where I got part of the idea).  It also can have nothing to do with Idiots, so if you haven’t read it you don’t need to worry about it haha!  Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!





	This is Her Son

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = Flashbacks

Nana hummed as she picked up some fresh bananas and inspected them to make sure they were okay.  The bananas seemed just right and she beamed before she placed them into her cart.  She turned around to pick out some apples too when she heard a voice from behind her, “Mom, I got all the different cereal brands that each of us eat which is a lot by the way.”

Nana giggled at her son.  “Now Tsu-kun, it’s not as if we don’t have the money so we can please everyone’s needs without any worry!”  Tsuna rolled his eyes with a huff since that wasn’t the point he had been trying to make but let it go.  Nana grabbed several apples after she inspected them and put them in the cart.  Now that she had finished the fruits with apples being last on her list for fruits to grab, they made their way to the meat section.  As they walked, Nana turned and smiled at her son.  “Thanks for coming with me by the way Tsu-kun.  It means a lot when you come on your own free will like this.”

Tsuna chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.  “I just wish I had more time to help you out with all of these household chores.”

Nana huffed indignantly at that.  “Nonsense, Tsu-kun!  My only job is to take care of you and the house, and well now the rest of the family.”

She ignored Tsuna’s mumble of, “Taking care of just one of them is a job in itself, let alone all of them.”

The young mother began to inspect the chicken and steaks she was hoping to cook for that night as she ignored Tsuna’s jab at their over-hyperactive family.  “So it’s really not a big deal.  Besides it’s not very different from my job I had before I married your dad.”

Tsuna blinked in surprise at that.  “You had a job?”

Nana pouted down at her son who chuckled nervously.  “Of course I had a job!  Well I suppose not of course, since I started working when I was about sixteen.”  Tsuna froze as he placed some of the other meats into their cart which Nana would need later on in the week. He looked at her with wide eyes as he mouthed the word, sixteen.  He was nineteen and understood what it was like to be burdened to have work because of his positon as Vongola Decimo (or Neo Vongola Primo in Reborn’s words), but besides that hadn’t had to worry about part-time jobs with all the things he had to prepare for.  However, he hadn’t realized his mom had to have an actual job at a younger age as well.  She hummed softly before she continued, “It was only waitressing, Tsu-kun.  However, I was quite good at it as you can probably see from the way I am back at home.”  She giggled as Tsuna nodded his head in agreement.  “Your grandmother and grandfather weren’t horribly rich, but we got through.  I always wanted to make sure I had my own money though because I never knew what I’d do after high school.”

Tsuna hummed in response, “You met dad though after high school right?”

Nana giggled back again.  “Oh no Tsu-kun!  I met your father while I was still in high school.  I didn’t have to waitress much longer after we graduated though.”

“Do you miss it?”

Nana looked over to her son in surprise.  She met his eyes which took on that look he had developed lately for when he was serious.  She blinked a couple times before she realized he was talking about waitressing.  “Ara?  Oh, you mean being a waitress?  Hmm…”  She placed her index finger to her chin in thought before she chuckled and shook her head which caused her Tsu-kun to relax slightly.  “I mean it wasn’t a horrible job for myself, but like I said earlier I also do more of a waitressing job at home now.”  Tsuna seemed to be content with that answer before she huffed at him.  He looked to her in surprise as she began to shoo him towards the exit.  “Now why don’t you go grab those college school supplies you, Hayato, and Takeshi need while I get in line and pay?  We’ll meet outside the grocery store’s doors.”

Tsuna nodded in agreement and told her, “Yes ma’am.  I’ll see you soon.”  Nana watched her son hurry off before she turned to get in line and let her mind drift to older memories.

* * *

**“Your name is Fumiko Nana right?”**

**A beautiful woman with long, flowing brown hair turned to meet a boy with shaggy, blonde hair and a beaming smile.  His tie was loosened and his dress jacket was left unbuttoned, the most he probably tried to get away with altering the school uniform lest he risk being punished.  Her soft, brown eyes met his goofier, brown eyes.**

**The young woman blinked a couple times before she eyed the boy in front of her and asked, “You’re…a senior right?”**

**The boy laughed jollily, a laugh which made him hold onto his stomach before he beamed back at her.  “I’m Sawada Iemitsu.”  She raised an eyebrow at him, still not sure why he was talking to her of all people.  She wasn’t exactly nobody based on her looks and intelligence, but she wasn’t exactly popular either.  She was far too busy to hang out with friends because of all the odd-jobs she had in order to help out with her family who never had the luxury of taking it easy when it came to money; though with all the experience she was gaining, she was certain she’d be waitressing at one of her mom’s friend’s restaurants in a couple years.**

**The boy, Iemitsu she silently told herself, let out another laugh which caused her to focus back on him.  “I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.”**

**She froze for a moment, completely surprised before she deadpanned, “What?  I’ve never even met you before.”**

**This time it was Iemitsu’s turn to look completely confused.  “But I just introduced myself right now so we have met.  Plus I see you around all the time and you’re stunning!”**

**She blinked at him a couple times, however couldn’t answer because she really didn’t know what to say to that.  Before she could say anything though, the school bell went off.  She mentally let out a sigh of relief as she told him, “Sorry, but I have to get to class.”**

**Nana rushed to get away from this boy whom she had only just met, only to hear a shout from behind her, “Alright, but I’m looking forward to our first date!”**

**Nothing much had come out of what had happened between them, at least anything that went both ways.  After her silent rejection, Iemitsu began to basically follow her everywhere; once in a while he’d talk about his home but he mostly talked about the parties he went to and the different fighting clubs he took part in.  He rarely talked about his family, but mentioned a man who seemed to be his future boss of some sort; did he mention clams while he was talking?  Either way Nana refuted most of his advances on her, though she had to admit that she enjoyed his company.  She was always running around with her odd-jobs, where he seemed to pop up out of nowhere to talk with her.  He had quickly become one of her best friends even if she refused to say so out loud or acknowledge his requests for dates.  She thought he was sweet if not a little clumsy and maybe even naïve.**

**It had been her sophomore year where things had changed.  Iemitsu had already graduated, but still appeared practically out of thin air to be able to talk with her.  For the most part she was thankful for his presence, but hadn’t truly appreciated him until a certain event happened.  It was a cold night towards the middle of her sophomore year when it happened.  She had been walking home from yet another one of her odd-jobs with exhaustion which wore down on her; it was hard enough with just school, but work plus school was seriously draining.  She had just arrived down the street from her house when a hand suddenly yanked on her arm and threw her at a wall.  The only sound she could make was a gasp of surprise as she was flung back.  She opened her eyes and froze at the sight of her assailant with black clothes and a ski mask on; she didn’t need to be a genius to know what was happening.  Nana opened her mouth to scream only for the man to quickly cover it with his hand.  She thrashed out viciously but she was no fighter even when she had energy.  She had managed to move her mouth away from the man’s hand only to feel a strong throb on the back of her head where she was punched.  Nana fell to the ground as she let out gasps of pain.  The man crouched over her with a leery grin.  Tears pricked at the woman’s eyes when a loud yell startled both them.  They turned just in time to see Iemitsu crash into the man in front of her.  There was a roar from the man she had thought was just a simple, naïve boy and she watched as the two began to pummel one another.  Sirens were heard before too much damage could be done and police hurriedly rushed over as Iemitsu punched the man square on the face one last time.**

**As police began to swarm, Iemitsu rushed back over to Nana’s side and fretted over her.  “Nana!!  Are you alright?  Of course you’re not alright!  How badly are you hurt?  Where do you feel pain?  Nana?”  The woman couldn’t help but stare stunned at the man before her; only one word seemed to go through her mind- hero.  This man might truly be her hero.  Before she could second-guess herself, she pushed herself forward and kissed him.  Iemitsu froze in surprise for only a second before he kissed her back with just as much passion.  They broke away and stared at each other in comfortable silence.  At least until Iemitsu chuckled nervously.  “Nana, I think you may have a concussion.”  The girl huffed before she smacked him over the head.  Tears gathered in her eyes but Nana quickly pushed herself into his arms.  He said nothing and held her close.**

**They had begun dating not too long after that event.  It was still hard for Nana to fully accept all of Iemitsu.  Part of her wanted to give in and let him be the hero she realized he had become for her, but the more independent part of her was desperate to provide and fend for herself.  She had taken up the waitress job she had been sure she would get and took self-defense classes so she would never have to go through a situation like that again.  Yet though it all, Iemitsu stood by her side never wavering and never stopped showing as much love for her as he could.  It was the day she graduated she realized Iemitsu was all she really wanted.  Certainly he had been taking intern trips to Italy once in a while for his future job, but he still managed to be there for her when she needed him most.  The day she graduated her parents were too busy with work to show and none of her friends even glanced at her, too excited for their own graduation and futures to spare her any further thoughts.  Yet when she walked up on stage, a boisterous familiar voice cheered her name.  She froze for a split-second before she looked over with wide, stunned eyes to see Iemitsu who was waving and cheering like a mad man despite the people around him looking at him incredulously.**

**The moment the ceremony had ended, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.  They were both laughing joyfully, Iemitsu with his usual boisterous voice and Nana with joyful tears which glittered in her eyes.  Nana pulled away slightly so she could just stare at Iemitsu for a moment before she smiled at him with pure happiness.  “Marry me Sawada Iemitsu.”**

**The man froze and looked surprised before he beamed at her.  “Yes.  A thousand times yes, Nana!”  He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled as their lips met; happiness for the first time truly flowing through her.  This was the man she wanted to live with for the rest of her life as the one who would always support and love one another.  “You know Nana, I did have a big plan for my own proposal to you.  You should’ve seen how many fireworks and balloons would’ve been involved, plus the elephant!”  Nana burst out laughing at the man she truly loved more than anything else, at least until Sawada Tsunayoshi came along.**

* * *

“Mom?”  Nana looked up to see her son who peered at her curiously with a few bags in his hands.  He moved forward and grabbed the majority of the bags she was carrying.  She blinked in surprise and wondered when her baby boy had grown up to be able to carry so many things on his shoulders.

Nana quickly shook her head from wandering thoughts before she smiled softly at him.  “Did you find everything the three of you will need?”

Tsuna beamed and nodded.  “Yeah!  Better yet, they were all for a discount too!”

Nana giggled; she had taught her son well in the ways of shopping.  “Those are the absolute best.  I wouldn’t know what to do without all these discounts.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he knew they would be just fine if they didn’t have discounts with the things they bought.  They started to move forward when Tsuna seemed to remember something.  He panicked for a moment before an idea popped into his head.  “Mom!”  The woman jumped slightly in surprise but turned to look at her son curiously nonetheless.  He smiled sheepishly at her.  “Sorry.  I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to stop and get some coffee at a cafe on our way back home.”

Nana beamed at the idea and nodded her head in agreement.  “I’m sure it’ll be fine to make a quick stop over at Lily’s Coffee and Brew!  Let’s head over now.  I can’t remember the last time we stopped at a coffee place together.”

Tsuna laughed slightly at that.  “I don’t think we have ever been to a coffee place together, since I only started drinking coffee as of late.”

The older Sawada blinked at that.  “Ara?  That’s right!  Oh my! Tsu-kun is growing up!”

The younger brunette groaned slightly as his mom giggled at him, before he moaned in slight embarrassment, “Mooom!”  Tsuna smiled as his mother laughed even harder before he moved ahead to press the button for them to cross the street.  He did so without noticing Nana’s slight pause as her eyes softened on her son.

* * *

**“What am I going to do?  Iemitsu, I know you’re at work but please call me back.”  Nana, now Sawada, hung up the phone and hiccupped as more tears ran down her face.  Her left hand fell to her lap with the phone still in it, while the right hand lifted so she could once again see the pregnancy test with the little two lines that showed positive.  Part of her was filled with joy at the thought of being a mother, but the other part of her let her other hand fall into her lap as well as she looked around at the emptiness within her house.  Never had she ever thought that after all the work she had done and all the isolation she had went through, did she ever think she would be a woman to be pregnant at nineteen.  It wasn’t ridiculously young and she was married, even if it was right out of high school, yet it scared her because Iemitsu seemed to almost have vanished from her life.  Yes, he still visited and called but it was nowhere near the same as it was when she was still in high school.  He had been there for her day-in and day-out no matter when she needed him, yet here she was realizing she was pregnant and he hadn’t answered any of her calls all day.**

**Honestly, at first she had been incredibly excited to know she would be having a baby.  She had always wanted to be a mom and now she had plenty of free time since Iemitsu told her how she wouldn’t need to work after marrying him.  (It had taken a lot of convincing for her to let herself be dependent on someone else for a change and she had been proud when she was finally able to let go and do so.)  Even being at a younger age was fine with her except she had expected her husband to be right beside her.  Alone, she wasn’t sure if she could handle raising or a child or even being able to figure out the first thing to do.  She knew that even the pregnancy itself at a younger age would not be easy if Iemitsu wasn’t here, let alone actually raising the child.**

**She just couldn’t understand it.  Iemitsu had always been there for her, but now he was never home since a little after they had gotten married and settled in.  Sure he had visited her a few times, but it wasn’t really the same and she was incredibly lonely.  Could she really do this by herself?  Hadn’t she wanted to be independent in the first place?  Maybe before she had Iemitsu, but now she had relied on him and it changed her so that she no longer had to figure out what to do on her own.  Now though, she was faced with her biggest problem yet and it wasn’t even just her problem.  It was Iemitsu’s just as much as hers, even if he wasn’t responding.  Not only that but there was a child within her who was also involved in this problem; one that might be incredibly young and barely even noticeable but inside her was still the beginning of another life.  Her heart ached as she wondered if she could even be a proper parent to this child.  Growing up, her parents were rarely there for her which was why she was so independent; she didn’t know the first thing about how to be a mother.  And Iemitsu?  Would he be a good father?  Would he even be here to be a father?  She felt tears prick at her eyes as she sobbed.  What was she even doing now?  Had she really given up so much of herself for just one man?  She sniffled before she glanced at the pregnancy test again before she chucked it into the trashcan.  She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed her lungs out into it.  When she finished screaming, she curled up on the couch and cried softly before she placed her hand back onto her stomach.**

**Nana blinked a couple times before she shook her head.  She had to get a grip; she had to be the woman who strived for her future once again.  Nana took a deep breath in and out before she walked out of her house.  She hurriedly rushed to the nearest hospital so that she could check to see whether the test was accurate or not.**

**On the way there, she managed a phone call in to the hospital before her thoughts became conflicted between wanting the test to be both right and wrong.  What if’s made her question whether she was ready to be a mom even if the test was accurate.  She had never felt more doubt and conflict than she did right in this moment.**

**Finally, she made it to the hospital and paused for a moment.  Uncertainness driving her back slightly until a moment of determination pushed her forward through the doors.  She looked warily around before she moved forward again towards the Gynecology section.  She had at least been smart enough to phone in for an appointment on her way here, though it was only luck they could fit her in today.  Hesitantly she approached the front desk and smiled at the receptionist tiredly who smiled back politely.  Nana quietly explained her situation to the other woman of needing a sonogram to find out if she was really pregnant or not.**

**The receptionist nodded along in all the right places before she picked up her chart once Nana was finished.  “You’re Sawada Nana-san right?  We have your appointment ready the moment Doctor Beatrice comes out.  That should only be a couple more moments, so you can take a seat until she’s ready.”**

**Nana nodded and nervously made her way over to a seat, her hands clenched around each other.  Before she could sit down, a voice called out, “Sawada Nana?”  Nana turned to see a woman with a lab coat walk out.  Their eyes met slightly as Nana shuffled forward and the doctor gave the other woman a polite smile as well.  “We are ready for you now.  I just wanted to make sure I was all set up.”  Nana nodded shyly as she began to follow the doctor back to her room.  She quickly entered and kept her head down as she sat on the patient chair, uncertain about what happens now.  Doctor Beatrice picked up the chart and a pen before she leaned against the counter.  She was quick to notice Nana’s discomfort and smiled reassuringly at her.  “All right Nana-san.  Why don’t we get started?  Don’t worry we’ll take this slow and steady, alright?”  Nana nodded her head as she felt herself relax just the slightest bit.  “First, I’m assuming this would be your first child correct?”  Again, Nana nodded her head.  Doctor Beatrice continued to ask some question which pertained to the other woman’s health and when she started showing signs of possibly being pregnant.  Nana answered each question to the best of her knowledge as Doctor Beatrice continued her questions and reassured the young woman.  Finally, Doctor Beatrice asked, “Alright, and will the father be joining us before we start the ultrasound?”**

**Nana blinked in surprise before she shook her head softly.  “No, my husband is away on a business trip and I haven’t been able to contact him all day.”**

**Doctor Beatrice’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at the information before her eyes softened on the other woman.  She patted Nana on the shoulder reassuringly.  “Well Nana-san, why don’t we find out whether you’re really pregnant or not for sure so that when he does get into contact with you, you can be certain of your information this time.”**

**Nana smiled gratefully at the doctor and nodded her head before she laid down.  It took only a few minutes before Doctor Beatrice had the ultrasound going and only a couple minutes more before a little peanut was spotted on the screen.  The doctor smiled at the other woman, “This would be your baby, Nana-san.”**

**Nana’s mouth opened in shock as she stared at the picture on the screen in awe.  “That’s…”**

**The doctor nodded as she asked, “Would you like to hear the heartbeat as well, Nana-san?”**

**The young now-mother nodded her head with tears which had gathered in her eyes.  She let a watery laugh out as she heard the heartbeat sound through the room.  “My child’s heartbeat.”**

**Nana smiled at the doctor in front of her as happiness she didn’t know was possible filled her.  A good part of her was still absolutely terrified about becoming a mother, but the fact that there was truly a life which was forming inside her (her child forming she whispered to herself) made her feel something she had never felt before.  Later she would realize it was the feeling that only one could feel for their child as a mother.  “Thank you very much, Doctor Beatrice!”**

**The doctor nodded and smiled back at her.  “Of course, Nana-san!  I’ll see you soon for your next appointment.”**

**Nana, while still nervous after she arrived back at home, decided to do the one thing she remembers being great at- studying.  She bought multiple and various baby books as well as began looking around online for any information she could find on the different months of pregnancy, what to do and what not to do, the birthing process, and raising kids after they’re born.  This went on non-stop for a week between her morning sickness and exhaustion.  A week after Nana found out she was pregnant, the door to the house slammed open which startled Nana; fortunately she was sitting. “NANA!  MY BEAUTIFUL RAY OF SUNSHINE!  ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”**

**Nana gaped as her husband dressed with construction attire on, his helmet slanted no doubt from the running he apparently did, and was looking frantically for her.  She hadn’t heard back from him even after she called him again after the appointment to say that she really was pregnant after she had a sonogram.  She was stunned but she chuckled nonetheless.  “Honey, we’re both fine.  Just reading up on some things kids like to do for trouble when they’re young, which is pretty much everything.”**

**He looked shocked before he beamed at her.  “So then you’re really pregnant?!  I’m going to be a father?”  Nana nodded and chuckled when he beamed and let out a whoop.  “I’m going to be a father!”**

* * *

“That coffee was amazing!  I wonder if Reborn knows about this place.” 

Nana giggled at her son as she told him, “How do you think I found out about it?”  Tsuna laughed good naturedly at that.  “Alright, Tsu-kun ready to head back?”

Tsuna blinked in surprise before he silently checked the time on his phone.  He beamed back at her after he had done so.  “Yup!  Sounds good, Mom!  Let’s head back.  You had fun while we were out here right?”

Nana beamed back at him.  “I did!  Thank you, Tsu-kun!  I really enjoyed being with you all day, and you know how much I love shopping!  Thank you for being such a good son, Tsu-kun.”  Tsuna blushed and stuttered like he used to before Reborn trained him out of it, only his mom could turn him back into his bumbling, embarrassed self.  Nana began to giggle at her son’s behavior which caused Tsuna to look at his mom in surprise.  He smiled softly at her as well, incredibly thankful for all his mother has done for him.  “What about you Tsu-kun?  Did you have a good time as well?”

Tsuna chuckled before he nodded.  “Yeah I actually did.  I miss being able to hang out with just us two.”

Nana hummed in agreement.  “That just means you’ll have to make more time for your mother then, young man.”

Tsuna smiled back at her and with a serious look, he nodded.  “Yeah, I definitely will.”

Nana blinked in surprise at the serious tone before her son rushed them back home, a smile still on his face.  He really had grown up into such a fine, young man.  She watched him as he chatted about the new running exercises and writing exercises Reborn had been putting him through lately.  She felt her mind wander and her heart clench as she remembered how uncertain she was about having him when he was just a baby, if only because of how terrified she was as a sort-of single mother.

* * *

**If there is one thing Sawada Nana can say for certain, it’s that she doesn’t remember much about Tsu-kun’s birth.  She remembers Yamamoto Yuumi, a good friend at the time who was over to watch Nana and have some tea, was the one who drove her down to the hospital when her water broke.  After that, she remembers a lot of pain.  She knows it was Yuumi who somehow managed to get her to the hospital.  She remembers the agonizing hours of waiting around for her body to be ready to give birth.  She knows Iemitsu wasn’t there for any of it, even after she gave birth.  She remembers despite her exhaustion, Sawada Tsunayoshi’s first cry was a joy to her ears because she was finally finished pushing and…and she had a son!**

**She had tears running down her face when they placed her little Tsunayoshi in her arms and let out a watery laugh.  She was mesmerized by her tiny bundle of joy.  It was when they took Tsunayoshi away to be properly checked up on and into the nursery that fear began to settle.  Iemitsu was still nowhere in sight and she had a feeling it would be like this a lot of the time while raising Tsuna.  Could she really do this on her own at, now, only twenty years old?  She pushed back tears which threatened to make their way back to her eyes.  Before Nana had given birth, she had felt so prepared with all the material she had read and the mothering lessons she went to.  It helped when Yuumi came to Nana’s house with her own son, Takeshi, who had been born a few months after Nana realized she was pregnant.  When Nana was able to see for herself what it was like to be a mother, she was only more excited about the life which was inside her.  Now though, all alone she questioned whether she really had the strength and wisdom to do any of this.  Silently she questioned how her mother had ever been able to do it herself.  Neither of her parents were there for her quite like she would be for Tsuna because she didn’t have to work like they did.  Still she remembered how her mother had always tried to be there and raise her despite her husband being constantly busy with work, though not nearly as busy as Iemitsu seemed to be.**

**Before she could let her thoughts wander any farther, the door opened and a nurse came inside with Tsunayoshi in her arms.  Nana sat up instantly with her arms stretched towards her son before her brain could even register what she was doing.  The nurse smiled politely with a little amusement as she gently placed the baby boy in his mother’s arms.  Nana cradled him to her chest as she vaguely heard the nurse mumble how Tsunayoshi was hungry.  She continued to stare at the baby boy in her arms even after the nurse had quietly exited the room.  A sob escaped her as she smiled lovingly at her child.  Yes, her child.  She might’ve been terrified of not having Iemitsu here like she used to while she was still in high school.  She may’ve been completely afraid of raising a child so young without anyone to really help her.  Tsunayoshi cooed at her and she smiled as she pushed past the fear in her heart; she may have been all of that, but Tsunayoshi still meant so much more than those feelings that had manifested over time.  Tsunayoshi was her child, her responsibility, her love, and she would not let such a little thing control her.  As she carefully maneuvered Tsunayoshi so he could suckle, she felt a determination she hadn’t had since high school strengthen within her.  She would always be terrified of whether or not she was doing the right thing and raising her child right, but she would make sure she was there for every aspect of her child’s life no matter what came their way.  This was her child; this was Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

* * *

“Mom?”  Nana looked up to see Tsuna with a smile on his face.  They had arrived back home and she smiled back as she moved forward to unlock and open the door.

“SURPRISE!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!!!”  The woman felt her mouth drop open in shock.  She was speechless as she looked at all the people gathered in her house; the three children which she ended up adopting, all the women who had become her friend just as much as Tsu-kun’s, all of Tsu-kun’s guardians and friends which included Dino, the Kokuyo gang, Shimon, Gesso, and surprisingly Varia, and even Tsuyoshi-san.  Reborn was of course there and was sitting atop Iemitsu who had his arms opened wide with a beaming smile on his face (she had a feeling Tsu-kun was the one who had somehow gotten him here).

She turned to look at her son as tears gathered in her eyes.  “Tsu-kun?”

Tsuna smiled and wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her cheek.  “Happy Birthday, Mama.”

Nana let out a watery laugh as she beamed at everyone.  “Thank you all so much!”

Lambo suddenly burst forward in front of everyone and began to whine, “Come on, Mama!  Cake!”

Nana giggled as her son let out a groan behind her and grumbled the little boy’s name.  “Yes, yes, you’re right, Lambo-chan.  Sorry for making you wait.”  Everyone cheered as she walked forward with Tsu-kun at her side.  Different people rushed over and wished her happy birthday; Xanxus even nodded to show his own congratulatory.

Reborn jumped over to her, still quite young in age because of the Arcobaleno aging naturally after the curse was broken.  She had thanked him for the party, but was surprised when he shook his head.  “Dame-Tsuna planned it all, every single detail.  I’m afraid I can’t take credit for any of it this time, Mama.”  He tipped his fedora in respect before he walked over to smack Lambo on the head again as the boy tried to steal more cake again.

Nana looked over to her son who chatted with some of his friends cheerfully.  She watched as his head tipped back and he laughed at something Takeshi had said.  Tears made their way to her face as she smiled at him.

* * *

**She remembered those sleepless day and nights when she would be up and moving towards Tsu-kun as he began to cry.  She remembered when “Mama” was his first word.  She remembered the first step forward followed by the first fall of many.  She remembered the tears she shed when Iemitsu would push back his visits for another week.  She remembered the smile that would follow when Tsu-kun would wipe her tears away curiously before he smiled at her.  She remembered Tsu-kun’s first day of school.  She remembered Tsu-kun trying to learn to cook like her.  She remembered Tsu-kun having the dream of wanting to be a superhero robot.  She remembers it all and throughout it all Tsu-kun was always by her side with unfailing love for his Mama.**

* * *

Nana sniffled as she wiped some of her tears away and a smile took its place.  “He’s really grown up hasn’t he?”

Nana smiled and looked over at Tsuyoshi, the man who had been a friend and helped her out up until Yuumi’s death.  He had tried to help her out once in a while after that, but well she could never blame him for trying to sort out his own family before hers.  She chuckled and nodded.  “I’d feel lonely that he’s gone and grown up except I have a feeling unlike Iemitsu, he’ll still be here by my side.  My sweet, beautiful boy.  I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to be my son, even if he had a bumpy beginning.  His kindness, love, and acceptance is what got him here no matter what anyone else says.”

Tsuyoshi hummed in agreement.  “Agreed, and you’re the one who taught him all that Nana.”

She let out a laugh and nodded.  Nana gave Tsuyoshi one more smile before she walked over to Tsuna who looked at her in surprise.  She didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him and bury her head on his shoulder.  She felt large arms wrap back around her, and she had to force her tears back as she realized just how much he had grown up over the past few years.  “Thank you, Tsu-kun.”

Nana could feel her son’s surprise before he shook his head softly.  “I should be the one thanking you for everything you’ve done and everything you do for me mom.  Truly thank you.  I wouldn’t be who I am and where I am today if it wasn’t for you.”  She felt another kiss placed on her cheek as he smiled at her.  “Thank you, Mama.”  She beamed back at him; at her pride and joy.  It may have been incredibly difficult for her throughout everything, but she wouldn’t trade Tsu-kun for the world.  He was the one who came into her life and stayed there.  He was her treasure, and she would never let this treasure go.  Her smile brightened as she, along with Tsuna, glanced over at their guests and smiled at their rowdiness.  This is her family.  This is her home.  She glanced back at Tsuna and smiled with pure joy filling her heart; this is her son.

_Fin~._

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of cried a bit at the end haha. Anyway I’ll be honest, Nana has always been kind of weird for me because I didn’t like how airheaded and naïve she seemed to be but I also respected her strength and love as a mother. It was when I was looking up ages of different characters, I was surprised to see that she had Tsuna when she was only twenty years old and had to have found out she was pregnant when she was still only nineteen, which is pretty young. I feel like that would not have been something easy to do especially since it seemed like Iemitsu was never home. She wasn’t exactly a single mother because she had Iemitsu’s who supplied her and Tsuna with money, but he was also never there to help her raise him either (so kind of still a single mother in that aspect). I also felt like being a hard-worker was something she had to do since she was also apparently a waitress before she married Iemitsu which meant she definitely worked while still in high school at least. Nana might’ve been kind of naïve and airheaded, but she always seems to be a strong woman and a very loving mother which I will always respect. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I feel like I could elaborate more on how I feel like her life would’ve been slightly like, but I wanted to do this with her surprise birthday party since it’s her birthday today and this just all seemed to fit much better haha. Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you guys thought!! Thank you all for reading! Until next time~!


End file.
